You Belong With Me
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Ellie is the girl who ruins Edward's life. Songfic! Dramatic scenes included! All Human...BxE Complete!
1. You Belong With Me lyrics

**Author's Note: I decided to start my new story today. So, it's based on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I'm planning for the chapters to be pretty short. Sorry. But I want to have it like that. Here is the lyrics to the song. :D I love it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or the song.**

**

* * *

**

**Taylor Swift  
You Belong With Me lyrics**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

* * *

**Check Out The First Chapter! Going On In A Few Minutes!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 1: I Cry Myself Asleep

**Author's Note: I told you the chapters are going to be short. Sorry. Well, read and review!!!! And check out my other stories. I recommend It All Started. :D Later!  
Threats: Hmm....I'll be nice. 3 reviews please!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
I Cry Myself Asleep**

**BPOV**

"Bella! You need to tell him how you feel! He and Ellie are broken up right now! And you know that! Tell him before they get back together!"

I look over at Rosalie and Alice, two of my best friends.

They're the only ones that know I have the biggest crush on my best friend Edward Cullen.

"Alice, Rosalie! I can't! If he doesn't like me back, he'll reject and then everything will become awkward between us. Then we won't be friends anymore."

"But…" Alice started. "How are you ever going to be happy if you never tell him? If you don't tell him now, how will you live with yourself? You need to tell him. Please!"

I sigh, but I wasn't going to give in. "No. I can't. Um…could you guys go home? I'm kind of tired."

They both sigh and stand up. They tell me their goodbyes while walking out of my room.

I know I should tell him, but I'm afraid. Afraid of rejection and of losing a friend.

Ellie Summers, the girl he's always with, is the head cheerleader and all that crap. Edward is the captain of the basketball team, soccer team, and baseball team. They're the most popular people in the school. They're only a couple because that's what everybody expects from them.

I'm that tomboy best friend. The one with the big crush but not the guts to tell. It's been like this since forever. It's just heartbreaking to see Ellie and Edward together.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I've done this a lot since Ellie and Edward have been together. Because, when you love somebody so much, you can't help but cry of a broken heart.

* * *

**I hope you like the beginning. It's just what I thought up. Hope you will continue reading and get into the story!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 2: My Broken Hearted World

**Author's Note: Okay. No more threats. But please review!!!!! I want this story to be great!!!! Reviews will help me know it's great!!!!! Thank you!!!! Now read, review, and love it!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~  
My Broken-Hearted World**

**BPOV**

As I was walking to my locker, I saw Edward and Ellie talking.

I knew by at least lunch that I'd be seeing them sucking each other's faces off.

It still breaks my heart.

I get to my locker and start to put the combination in.

Edward marches over to me. As soon as he's beside me and says, "I need you to say something so I can calm down. Ellie is just really ticking me off and stuff."

He leans against the locker beside mine and I can see tears forming in his eyes. God. I hate Ellie for being the one that makes this stuff happen. "Well, I got a B+ on my Trig test."

He nods and I can see the tears disappearing. He deserves somebody else. He deserves me more than that lame excuse for a human named Ellie. "That's cool."

"And I bet you got an A+ smarty pants." Edward laughs and moves his up and down.

"Ha ha. You got that right."

We laugh together.

I looked to my left and saw Ellie with her best friends Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. They were glaring at me.

I just threw a glare at them and they scurried away. They know not to mess with the tomboy, of course.

"So," Edward began. "You're trying out for the soccer team. Right?" I nod. "That's cool. Uh…I heard Alice and Rosalie are trying out for the dance team. Aren't you?"

I shake my head. "No. Dancing isn't my thing. I'm all for baseball and soccer."

Edward smiles and the bell rings. "Well, I better go. Talk to you later Bells?"

I nod. "Yeah. Later."

We wave to each other and walk to our first classes. Him. English. Me. Government.

Now it's time to sink back into my broken-hearted world.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Each chapter will just be simple like this one and the first. I just want it like that. I hope you like it though. :D Well, continue on!! Review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 3: Three Heartbreaking Couples

**Author's Note: New chappie!!! New chappie!!!! You should be happy I'm thinking of all this while reading!!!! Ha ha. Read!!!! Review!!!!!! Go to other stories!!!!! Then read and review!!!!!!! Okay. Just check out the new chapter. Lol.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~  
The Three Heartbreaking Couples**

**BPOV**

As I walk to lunch with Alice and Rosalie at my sides, I prepare myself for one thing.

Ellie and Edward making out.

And guess what I saw when a turned the corner from my locker?

The said couple just enjoying their merry time.

Why does he still date her? He deserves so much better.

He knows that she hurts him so much, but he won't let go.

Maybe I'll listen to Alice and Rosalie next time Ellie and Edward break up.

I decide to skip lunch.

I go straight to the bathroom and found myself a corner to sit in.

I cried and sobbed until I couldn't anymore.

Alice and Rosalie were there for me the whole time.

They're the best.

They know how it feels. Except, the guys they like are not off and on with their girlfriends.

Rosalie liked Emmett McCarty. He was the quarterback and was dating Ellie's sister Lily.

Then Alice liked Jasper Whitlock. He was just popular and was dating Lily's best friend, Erica.

Emmett and Jasper were our friends too. Being friends can make it harder in a way.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch, we hurried and went to mirrors.

We all had red-rimmed eyes. Rosalie and Alice had smeared mascara and eyeliner. I didn't where makeup all the time.

We quickly fixed everything up and left.

As we walked, we looked around.

There were the three heartbreaking couples. Right by the door of our next class.

_Brilliant._ I thought.

We shove out way through.

They simply ignored us.

Of course they would.

Who wouldn't when you're just plain and you're just nothing to everybody else?

* * *

**Did you like? I just had to add Rose and Alice with it. Though, they might soon not be. I don't know. Still thinking.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 4: Angel From The Heavens

**Author's Note: Happy New Year to you!!!! Happy birthday to me!!! I'm 14 years old now!!!! Ya!!!!! So, read since I'm being so generous today!!!!! Read, Review, Love it!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~  
Angel From The Heavens**

**EPOV**

Why do you I date Ellie anyways?

Oh yeah. Because of my reputation.

But, I love somebody else. Somebody that will always be there as a friend.

I know I hurt her with all the Ellie drama, but I have to keep up my reputation. Or else, there will be needless problems.

I do want to date her though. I'm just afraid for my reputation and rejection.

Ellie and I just got back together.

And I know that Bella is ticked.

She had pushed her way into her classroom without one word.

I wondered if she liked me.

I wish she did.

I just love her so much.

Wait! Is love too strong to say?

I guess not. We have known each other forever and I've loved her for so long.

Bella has never had many boyfriends.

I don't understand. She's beautiful and perfect.

She may be a tomboy, but she's drool-worthy.

Though, I wouldn't drool over her. That'd just be disgusting for a best friend to do.

And why act like she's just a piece of meat you can throw away after?

She's more than that.

She's an angel from the heavens above.

* * *

**I hope you liked your little look into Edward's world. It just felt right. Lol. Happy Birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy New Year to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 5: An Ellie Breakup

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I've just been busy and stuff. I may also make a new story, that will take a long time to finish. Maybe. It was inspired by the song Fifteen by Taylor Swift. It's not a songfic, so yeah. Okay, I'll tell ya when I have it on.  
Threats: I'm back with the threats!!!! 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~  
An Ellie Breakup**

_~1 week later~_

**BPOV**

I walked into my house after my day at school.

It was a pretty boring day.

All that really happened was the bickering going on between Ellie and Edward all day.

I make it to my room and drop my stuff on the floor.

I sign on to my AIM account and noticed that Edward was on.

I then send him a message.

------

_IMSthegreat: Hey Edward. How are you?_

_PianoFanatic: Hey Bella. Not too great. Ellie broke up with me for a different guy. She says she won't date me ever again. Can I come over? I need to talk to somebody._

_IMSthegreat: Sure Edward. Come on over. I'm bored anyways. Company sounds good._

_PianoFanatic: Okay. See you later._

_IMSthegreat: Yeah. Later._

_PianoFanatic has signed off…_

------

I log out of my AIM account and head downstairs to wait for Edward.

My father and mother were in Asia for the month, so I know my parents won't interrupt Edward's rant.

Yep. Edward's rant. It's what he does after an Ellie breakup.

As I waited, I read a fashion magazine.

I'm not really one for fashion magazines, but I didn't care right now.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

I set the magazine down on the coffee table, get up, and walk toward the door.

I start to think. Maybe I should Edward how I feel.

I wonder I'd feel the same.

He may not.

God, I'm scared.

I opened the door to an Adonis God.

That's single.

"Hey Edward. Come on in."

He smiles and walks in. "Hello Bella."

We walk into the living room and sit down. "So, Edward. Tell me what happened."

He started to explain about how Ellie has been cheating on him with a guy named Ollie. **(I thought it was interesting. Ellie and Ollie.)**

After he was done, I knew I had to tell him.

If I didn't, Ellie would certainly ruin his life.

"Edward. Um, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Bella. What it is?" I could hear the curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Um, Edward. This may seem weird. Okay? But…I really like you Edward. Well, more like love. However, that doesn't mean you have to feel the same. But I'd like to---"

I didn't even get the rest out.

I felt Edward's lips crash onto mine in the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

* * *

**Lovely, isn't it? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 6: Now or Never

**Author's Note: Aww!!! People are sweet!!!! Okay. Well, I this is kind of short. But it's worth it. I decided to move on with the others couple. Though, Japser and Alice will be different than the others.  
Threats: 13 reviews!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~  
Now or Never**

_~Same Afternoon~_

**RPOV**

Why can't I have somebody like Emmett?

He's cute, funny, and all that I want.

Only Alice and Bella know how I feel, for they are having the same experiences too.

I walk up to Emmett's house.

_It's now or never Rose,_ I tell myself.

The door opens after I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Rosalie!!!!"

I smile at the teenage boy in front of me. "Hey Emmett. Uh, could I talk to you?"

"Sure."

I walk in and he shuts the door.

I sit on the loveseat and Emmett sits across from me. "Okay Rosie. Shoot."

"I know this may seem awkward to you, but I like you. A lot. And I wish that we could somehow, you know, be more than friends."

I finally look up to see his reaction.

His eyes were filled with love and lust. His mouth was turned up into a huge smile.

God. Does that mean he loves me too?

* * *

**Hmm...should I move on to JxA or more of RxEm?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 7: Afternoon Runs

**Author's Note: Hey! What's up? I had PT today. If you don't know what is, well, it's kind of like PE but it's more military like. It about killed Missy and me. Lol. At least it's once a week. So, here is the new chapter. It's longer than the last because of it being two POVs. But it was necessary. The second one is Alice. It'll explain her situation more. Well, check it out and review. I could die if I don't get the proper amount of reviews. Lol.  
Threats: Um...okay. I don't remember how many reviews I have and I'm too lazy to check. So, approximately 20-25.**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~  
Afternoon Runs**

_~Same Afternoon~_

**RPOV**

I looked down, but looked back up to see Emmett stand up.

He walks over, sits beside me, and takes my face into both of his hands. "Do you really love me?"

I could still see the love in his eyes. Even adoration and pure happiness. "Yes Emmett. I really love you. I've been in love with you so long that I was about to burst if I didn't tell you."

"Well," Emmett said, smiling. "I love you too." With that, he started to kiss me. And, man, did it feel so right.

We soon separated for air and Emmett kept my face in his hands. "So," he panted. "Do you want…to be my girlfriend?"

I gave him the most genuine smile I've ever given. "Yes Emmett. More than anything on Earth."

We started making out and soon were in our own little world.

One where only Emmett and I, Rosalie Hale, existed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

I hate to just go to the park where I like to take my afternoon runs to find Jasper and Erica hanging out.

They do everything together. I wish I could just be in Erica's spot instead of Erica herself.

Why did I let this happen?

Yeah, you heard right.

This is my fault.

_--Flashback--_

_I was in 5__th__ grade and I was just walking around the park with Jasper._

_Jasper has always been a great friend, but I've developed so many feelings for him. I wonder how he feels about me._

_Jasper then stops and turns to me._

_I do the same._

"_Um…Alice. This is kind of sudden. But I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend."_

_Now, at that moment, I freaked. "No." I blurted out without thinking._

_He lets his head fall. "Oh."_

"_Uh…" I knew I was going to regret this. "You should date Erica. She's perfect for you."_

"_Okay."_

_We walked back to my house with an uncomfortable silence._

_Why? Why did I say that?_

_I'm freaking stupid._

_We get to my house and Jasper leaves._

_The next day at lunch, I saw Jasper and Erica hanging out. They were holding hands too._

_Life just can't get any worse._

_--End of Flashback--_

Of course it did.

Yesterday, Jasper told me he was going to propose to Erica.

I look over at Jasper and Erica. They looked to be arguing. Good. I want them to break up. So Jazzy can be all mine.

Three minutes, I see Erica throw something at Jasper and stalk off.

I felt sorry for Jasper, but happy for myself.

I guess I'll wait for Jasper to get over it. I'll ask him out though. Soon.

* * *

**So, what do you think? It had just popped into my head while I was writing. I think it's perfect too. I don't want to end the story so soon. So, I had to change it up a little. Oh. But I might have a trick or two up my sleeve too. I know you would hate me, but I like drama in the stories I write.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. Chapter 8: Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note: Hey my readers!!! Here is the new chapter. I'm thinking about having only 1-2 more chapters. I also want to finish it tonight. I just got this awesome new story idea. I'm not sure if anybody has ever attempted it, but yeah. I'll put the summary for it on the last chapter for this story and you all tell me what you think. It just popped into my head less than a hour ago. Read and Review!!!!!  
Threats: It sucks that my threat from last time didn't follow through. Can I please get 20 reviews?**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~  
Right Here, Right Now**

_~10 days later~_

**APOV**

I was going crazy right about now.

I've been planning my confession all day and it doesn't help with my desire to kiss him. Right here, right now.

I watch as his lips moved while he talks to Edward and Emmett about some football game that was on tv last night.

Bella was now dating Edward and Rosalie was dating Emmett.

I'm the last one to get her guy.

His lips continue to move.

Why is he torturing me without even trying?!

He licks his lips.

Oh god. That's it! Forget that dumb ass plan! I'm going to make him my boyfriend. Right here, right now.

I walk over to Jasper.

He kept going on and on about other sports.

I then just grab his hand and pull him out into the hallway.

I could feel all eyes on Jasper and me.

I even heard catcalls back at my table.

I push the door open and walk into an empty classroom.

I lock the door, and then turn to Jasper. "Jasper. I need to talk to you."

"What's up Alice?" His voice was full of curiosity.

I was confident, so I just blurted it out. "I'm in love with you Jasper Whitlock!!!"

I look up at Jasper and he stared at me shocked eyes.

He then took me into his arms and asks, "Really?"

I nod, then get blown away from the best damn kiss I've ever had.

I start to completely melt in his arms.

The sensation was overwhelming.

Jasper pulls back slightly and whispers, "I'm in love with you too Alice Brandon."

I beam and get attacked by a furry of kisses.

We ended up making-out for the rest of the lunch period.

It was right here and right now, that I swear I thought that nothing could ruin this.

* * *

**Oh!!! I got love AxJ fluffy things!!! It's cute!!! So, reminder!!! 1-2 more chapters left!!!! Review!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. Chapter 9: Rampage

**Author's Note: One more chapter!!!!! I will not request reviews, though I do appericate them. Okay. I'll put the summary for my story idea on here with the new chapter most definetely. Now, this is the longest chapter. I'm pretty sure the last won't be this long. Who knows... Now read and review!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~  
Rampage**

_~The next day~_

**BPOV**

Lily and Erika glared in our direction.

Ellie didn't care about Edward and me after about a few days.

She let it go and left Lily and Erika to be friends with us. It was nice to have new friend.

I watch as Rosalie and Alice get up with their trays.

As they walked past Erika and Lily's table, they get tripped by them.

Rosalie was able to balance herself, but Alice couldn't.

She went tumbling down with her tray.

The tray still held half of her ravioli and a milk carton.

So, when she stood up, it was all over her shirt.

Alice's expression looked deadly. Murderous actually.

See, Alice is kind of a fashion frenzy freak.

If somebody even causes her to get a spec of dirt on her clothes, she totally flips out.

It starts with the yelling and then the rampage.

She turns to Erika and Lily, who have been laughing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!!! YOU SLUTS!!!!!"

Okay. Usually, Alice does not bad mouth anybody and stuff. But when the temper sets in, you'd better make sure all children within a 100-mile radius have ear plugs or are in sound proof rooms.

Erika and Lily flinch, but continue laughing.

Now, the rampage.

Rosalie tried to hold her back, but she broke through.

She grabbed Erika by the collar of her shirt.

I guess she decided to have some fun first.

She grabbed this guy's tray that contained barbeque sauce, a sandwich that had more barbeque sauce, and a cup of coffee.

She first started with the sandwich, which she took the bun off and smeared the sauce onto Erika's shirt.

Then came the sauce. She surprised me by pouring it on Erika's head of shoulder-length white blonde hair.

Erika looked as though she was freaking out about this and was furious by now.

I near hysterics.

Last came the coffee.

She took the lid off it and I could see the steam coming from it.

Oh, this will be good.

It's too bad she wore a white shirt today.

Alice dumped the cup of coffee on Erika's head, which streamed down her.

Her hair and shirt were so nasty looking, that I about puked. Though I was still laughing.

Alice dropped Erika.

Erika jumped up and started to run, to end up slipping in the small puddle of leftover coffee.

Erika attempted to get up and run. She succeeded and left.

Lily looked so scared.

Alice turned a glare onto Lily. "I suggest you leave now or you'll look like Erika. But I'll give you a nose job too." Alice sneered.

Lily scurried away.

The whole cafeteria burst into applause and chants for Alice.

Alice mood lightened. She soon was gloating.

The end of lunch soon came and we left to go to our classes.

Erika and Lily avoided us the rest of the day.

Which was smart.

Now, let's hope they'll never bug us again.

* * *

**Erika and Lily really deserved that, didn't they? Now, get ready for the last chapter. If you want sequel, tell me and give me ideas for one. But, warning! It'd be a month or two before I even start it. :D Okay. Review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	11. Chapter 10: Extraordinary

**Author's Note: Last chapter. So sad. Okay. So, if you want a sequel, tell me and give me idea. My new story idea will be at the end of this chapter. Now read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~  
Extraordinary**

_~1 year later~_

**BPOV**

Today was our graduation.

It was so cool, yet sad, that we were graduating.

Edward asked me if I'd like to go out tonight.

Of course I said yes.

So, now Alice is forcing me into a dress and flats. (Thank God for flats!!!!)

The dress was beautiful. It was brown with designs in turquoise.

The flats were turquoise. **(Okay. I'm not really good at fashion. I know what looks good when I see it, but I can't describe it and all.)**

Edward picked me up from my house around 7:00.

He drove and drove until he pulled over and got out.

He came over to my side and opened the door.

"What are we doing?" I ask. I was very curious. You can't blame me either. We were on the side of the road, by the tree line.

"You'll see."

He leads me into the forest.

I about tripped many times.

Of course, Edward saved me.

He soon just decided to carry me on his back.

I could see an opening ahead.

Edward sets me down and gets out a handkerchief. "Here. I need to blindfold you."

"Okay." I turn around and he put it on me.

He picks me up bridal style and continues walking.

Where to, I don't know.

He soon stops and sets me down.

He takes off the blindfold.

Now this was extraordinary!!!!

We were in a meadow. Daisies were growing everywhere.

There was a red and white checkered blanket in the middle of the field.

Candles lit up from everywhere.

It was so much more than I could expect from him.

He leads me over to the blanket and we both sit.

"So," Edward starts. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Edward beams and kisses me softly on the lips. "Good. So, how about we eat?"

Edward grabs a basket and takes out a few sandwiches and a few water bottles.

We eat and then he pulls out two plates that are with foil. He takes off the foil to reveal chocolate fudge cake, my favorite.

"Yum." I moan after I take my bite.

Edward chuckles and eats.

I finish and was about to place my plate beside until I saw a small silver object I had not noticed before.

I pick it up and look at Edward. He was just grinning. "Edward? What is this?"

"A ring."

"What's it for?"

"Give it to me and I'll show you."

I hand it to him. He stands up and helps me up. "Now Bella. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. And I love you too."

"Good." He drops to one knee and I gasp.

Now I know what the ring is for.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart and wish to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

My heart beat so erratically. So fast.

I then smile and give the only answer I'd ever tell him. "Yes."

With that, he slipped the ring on me and kissed me with a passionate kiss that made my wild heart melt with shear joy and love.

* * *

**Okay. It may not have been my best in detail and grammer, but oh well. Now...new story idea.**

_**Summary: **Esme and Carlisle have always wanted kids. They move to Forks and hear of 6 orphan human children that live in different areas of Washington and all have troubled pasts. Will the vampire couple take them in and turn them? Carlisle and Esme are vampires, but the others are not. Regular pairings. Dark-themed_

_**Character's Troubled Pasts-  
Bella: **abused by father until he committed suicide when she was 12, mother left when she was 6, lost __virginity _when she was drunk in La Push at the age of 15, cuts herself  
**Edward: **his mother murdered his father, she soon remarries, new step-dad molested him, mother and step-dad leave after, smokes cigarettes  
**Alice: **witnessed her parents burning in a fire they caused while arguing over something, gets drunk on a daily basis, has had to get an abortion once  
**Jasper: **his father went to fight in the war and didn't survive, his mother couldn't handle his father's death anymore and paid this criminal to kill her, does drugs  
**Rosalie: **was raped at least 4 times in her life, parents are in jail with a death sentence, her former foster parents abused her  
**Emmett: **his father got struck by lighting and died, his mother drowned while swimming(some say it was an attempted suicide), he's depressed and will be beat up about anybody that says something he doesn't like

_**Character Locations-  
Bella: **Seattle  
**Edward: **Forks  
**Alice:** Port Angeles  
**Jasper:** Olympia  
**Rosalie: **Spokane  
**Emmett: **Poulsbo_

**Now. That's all I have you guys to think about. You got the summary, their pasts, and their locations. I think this will work. Just give me your opinion and I'll start it soon. Plus, you'll need a title. So, give me ideas. Thanks. Now review!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
